Only One
by dinerdude
Summary: When a former student returns to Hogwarts, can Severus Snape find love? Or will he let his past get in the way? Ch. 3 up! Rating for language.
1. Look What You've Done

**ONLY ONE **

**CH. 1- LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE  
  
DISCLAIMER - I'm only gonna say this once. They're not mine. Well, not all of 'em. You know who they are.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE- I'm still working on Windows, but there will not be a sequel to A Slight Change. I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to it, but I just can't find any inspiration. If you have any ideas for it, just email me at Thanks a lot.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
_Take my photo off the wall _

_If it just won't sing for you _

_'Cause all that's left has gone away _

_And there's nothing there for you to prove  
  
Oh, look what you've done _

_You've made a fool of everyone _

_Oh well, it seems likes such fun _

_Until you lose what you had won  
  
Give me back my point of view _

_'Cause I just can't think for you _

_I can hardly hear you say _

_What should I do, well you choose  
  
Oh, look what you've done _

_You've made a fool of everyone _

_Oh well, it seems likes such fun _

_Until you lose what you had won  
  
Oh, look what you've done _

_You've made a fool of everyone _

_A fool of everyone_

_A fool of everyone  
  
Take my photo off the wall _

_If it just won't sing for you _

_'Cause all that's left has gone away _

_And there's nothing there for you to do  
  
Oh, look what you've done _

_You've made a fool of everyone _

_Oh well, it seems likes such fun_

_Until you lose what you had won_

_Oh, look what you've done _

_You've made a fool of everyone _

_A fool of everyone _

_A fool of everyone  
  
"Look What You've Done" - Jet_  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
If you had told Veronica Jamison just five years ago that she'd return to Hogwarts as a Medi-Witch, she would have hexed you into oblivion. Though she loved the school and relished in the knowledge she had received there, she wouldn't really want to return. But when Albus Dumbledore offered her a position as an assistant Medi-Witch to Madame Pomfrey, she readily accepted.  
  
She had just finished her time at the University, receiving a Master's in Potions and a Bachelor's in Healing, so she was well prepared. Funny, how she chose to study Potions. Even though she was really very good at brewing potions, the classes at Hogwarts put a damper on her enthusiasm. It was mostly because of the professor teaching the subject. Severus Snape was a brilliant man and he knew what he was doing but he was, of course, "the greasy git". Veronica truly admired his talent and tried hard to accept the man for who he was. It was extremely difficult because he really was a bastard!  
  
When she arrived at Hogwarts a few weeks before most of the other teachers, her views changed quickly.  
  
"Ah, Miss Jamison, welcome back!" The headmaster was the first to greet her as soon as she entered the school. His blue eyes twinkled with merriment as he hugged her.  
  
"Thank you, sir. It's good to be back. And thank you for the job offering."  
  
"Am I wrong in assuming that you are accepting the offer?"  
  
"Of course not! I would love to work with Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Ah, yes, Madame Pomfrey." He cleared his throat. "Did I not mention that you would also be working with Severus Snape?"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "Snape?"  
  
"Don't look so horrified," a silky drawl came from behind her. Turning, Roni came face to face with the Potions Master, his ever-present smirk in place.** (AN- Gotta love that smirk!)** He looked the same as he did five years ago, with the exception of a few gray hairs surrounding his temples.  
  
"Hello, Professor."  
  
He nodded curtly, his black hair falling into his face. "Miss Jamison, Albus has made it necessary that we address each other by our given names, since we are to be working together. Tell me, now, why is it so awful to be working with me?"  
  
_Damn that smirk_, she thought, glaring at the offending gesture. She found herself both annoyed by it, and yet… wishing he did it more often.  
  
"Would you like me to be honest with you?" she asked him, her green eyes shining with mischief.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Roni glanced at Dumbledore, who seemed to be enjoying this encounter. "Professor-"  
  
"Erm, it's Severus," the elder wizard corrected, stroking his beard.  
  
"_Severus_, I think you're a pompous bastard."  
  
For a few moments, the young woman thought he was going to hex her right then and there, but she was amazed at his reaction. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.  
  
"It's going to be a pleasure working with you, Miss Jamison." And with that, the man in black disappeared with a swish of his robes.  
  
As a last thought, Roni yelled to his retreating figure. "It's Veronica!"  
  
Chuckling, Dumbledore put a hand on the small of her back, leading her to the dungeons.  
  
"You're rooms are down here."  
  
"In the dungeons? With that twit?"  
  
"Miss Jamison, Severus is like a son to me and I love him dearly. Yes, he may be a bit hard to work with sometimes-"  
  
"Only sometimes?"  
  
Dumbledore cast her a warning glance and she muttered an apology. "If I may?"  
  
"Go on, sir."  
  
"I know that he will grow on you, as he has myself. Once you look past the mask, he's a good man."  
  
We had arrived at her chambers, where, with a wave of his hand, Dumbledore delivered her belongings.  
  
"Just give him some time, Miss Jamison. Who knows? Maybe he'll grow on you, too."  
  
"I doubt that, sir." Roni gave him an apologetic smile. "I admire his skills and I respect him immensely, but I really don't think we can become anything more than coworkers. I'm sorry if that ruins any of your big plans."  
  
With a twisted smile, Dumbledore bade the young woman farewell and continued up to his study, leaving a very cold and annoyed witch behind.  
  
Deciding that she would rather face the August heat rather than Snape, Roni went outside to take a stroll along the lake. As she walked, she thought about whether or not taking this job was the right choice to make. She could've worked in St. Mungo's or any other wizarding hospital. She could've worked anywhere! She had a bloody Master's in Potions! Anywhere would have been better than here. At least she wouldn't have to work with Snape. Sure, he was a git, but she had to admit that he was a very talented wizard. _Plus, he's got an entrancing voice,_ she thought, surprised at herself. Where had that come from?  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
"Gods, yes." Startled- not only at the sudden presence behind her, but also at her own answer- she whirled around quickly. He's smirking again!  
  
"No, I mean… I didn't… damn you," she muttered.  
  
Snape chuckled, surprising Roni even more. Since when did Snape chuckle? "Miss Jamison-"  
  
"Veronica."  
  
"Veronica, pardon me, do you mind if I accompany you?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"You always have a choice, and it's rude to answer a question with a question. Just say the word and I'll leave."  
  
Roni looked up at her former professor and realized that he had the most beautiful eyes. They were a dark chocolate, so deep that she found herself getting lost in them.  
  
Quickly realizing what she was doing, she tore her eyes away and studied the lake. "Stay," she said softly.  
  
"Very well," he replied, in very much the same tone.  
  
They walked in silence for almost in hour, each lost in their own thoughts. Roni noticed that Snape had kept giving her curious glances all throughout the walk and she wondered just what was so entertaining. And then it hit her.  
  
"You're reading my mind," she accused.  
  
"You have very interesting thoughts. When shall I read the phone book to you?" The mask had slipped and a look of amusement rested on his face.  
  
She felt herself blush. "Can you forget that particular thought?"  
  
"I find it rather flattering. What about the thoughts on my buttons?"  
  
She blushed harder, if that was even possible. He couldn't have heard that one. She wondered what it would be like to remove his clothes one button at a time. It was a more… private thought.  
  
Gathering all of her bravado, Roni looked him squarely in the face and said defiantly, "Forget it if you'd like. It's up to you."  
  
Returning her confidence, he replied with a smirk, "I think I'd like to keep that one. Actually, those few. You had a very… pleasurable way of removing things."  
  
"Severus, I swear to Merlin, if you repeat any of the things I did in those thoughts, I will hex your balls off."  
  
His eyes widened for a second before he laughed. A deep, hearty laugh. Roni stared at him warily. This sure as hell wasn't the Snape she remembered. This guy was teasing her and laughing. Gods, he has a beautiful smile. She wasn't… no…  
  
She was falling for Severus Snape. And she was falling hard. She was seeing him in a totally different light. Dumbledore was right. Has Snape always been this attractive? His shoulder-length, black hair kept falling over his dark eyes, creating a mysterious shadow. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual billowing robes. Instead, he was wearing black dress pants and a black button up shirt. _He's handsome_, she thought.  
  
"Aren't you hot?" She asked him, gesturing to his outfit.  
  
He nodded stiffly. "Yes."  
  
"Would you like to go for a swim?"  
  
"The giant squid…"  
  
"There are other places to swim."  
  
"All right. Let's go."  
  
He followed her around the castle and ended up in a secluded lagoon. Not exactly a lagoon, more like a pond. He watched her as she removed her blouse without a second's hesitation. She wasn't going to strip in front of him, was she?  
  
She noticed that he was staring and the blood crept to her cheeks. "It's easier to swim without the shirt wearing me down." She waded out into the pond until she was treading water.  
  
"Come on, Severus. There aren't any squid or merpeople, trust me."  
  
"It's not them I'm worried about."_ It's me._ He began to unbutton his shirt, remembering Veronica's "button fantasies". He quickly stripped out of the shirt and swam out to Veronica.  
  
They each bobbed around for a while, swimming a few laps around the edge before meeting in the middle, studying each other.  
  
Roni stared at the man in front of her, taking in every feature on his face and his lean torso. Cautiously reaching out, she traced the small thatch of hair on his chest. Meeting his clouded eyes, she closed the space that separated them until they were merely an inch apart, before circling her arms around his neck. He tensed at first, then snaked his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Veronica?" He was wary.  
  
"Shh…" She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, a little unsure. Pulling away, she tried to read his face but it was impossible. He then put a hand to the back of her head and pulled her face to his, kissing her a little more fiercely. They kissed for a few more minutes, occasionally stopping for breath or to stare at one another.  
  
But when Severus realized what was happening, he quickly pulled away, a panicked look on his face.  
  
"Severus?" Roni noticed his face and quickly let go of him.  
  
"I have to go." He began to swim towards the shore.  
  
"Severus, what's wrong?"  
  
"I… I can't do this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't… it's wrong. This is wrong." He reached the shore and threw his shirt over his shoulder, walking hurriedly back to the castle, leaving a very hurt and confused Veronica behind.  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**Severus sat by his fire, a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand and a scared heart. She thought she loved him. How could she love a Snape?  
  
"I have to leave," he whispered. "I can not get hurt again."  
  
**AN- How is it? Review if you wanna. It makes me feel inspired. Ha, that's pretty funny. Emails inspire me. Next chapter is in the works. **

**Later, CAMACHO **


	2. The Trouble with Love Is

**ONLY ONE  
  
CH. 2 - THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE IS  
  
AN- I just watched Love Actually for about the hundredth time and I got this song stuck in my head. (big sigh) Alan Rickman rocks.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
_Love can be a many splendored thing _

_Can't deny the joy it brings _

_A dozen roses, diamond rings _

_Dreams for sale and fairy tales _

_It'll make you hear a symphony _

_And you just want the world to see _

_But like a drug that makes you blind,_

_It'll fool ya every time _

_The trouble with love is _

_It can tear you up inside _

_Make your heart believe a lie _

_It's stronger than your pride _

_The trouble with love is _

_It doesn't care how fast you fall _

_And you can't refuse the call _

_See, you got no say at all _

_Now I was once a fool, it's true _

_I played the game by all the rules_

_But now my world's a deeper blue _

_I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too _

_I swore I'd never love again _

_I swore my heart would never mend _

_Said love wasn't worth the pain _

_But then I hear it call my name _

_(The trouble with) The trouble with love is _

_It can tear you up inside _

_Make your heart believe a lie _

_It's stronger than your pride _

_The trouble with love is _

_It doesn't care how fast you fall _

_And you can't refuse the call _

_See, you got no say at all _

_Every time I turn around _

_I think I've got it all figured out _

_My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'_

_Over and over again _

_The sad story always ends the same _

_Me standin' in the pourin' rain _

_It seems no matter what I do _

_It tears my heart in two _

_(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah _

_(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside _

_(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride _

_(The trouble with love is) _

_It's in your heart It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)_

_You won't get no control (and you can't refuse the call)_

_See, you got no say at all _

_(The trouble with love is) _

_Oh, yeah (It can tear you up inside)_

_(Make your heart believe a lie)_

_"The Trouble With Love Is" - Kelly Clarkson_  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**For the next week or so, Severus tried to avoid Roni at all costs. He holed himself up in his chambers, only leaving for breakfast and dinner. He busied himself with brewing potions for Madame Pomfrey's needs, but that always led to thoughts about Veronica. He tried to do research on a new version of Wolfsbane for Lupin, but was never able to give it his full attention.  
  
While attempting to study Most Potente Potions, Severus threw his treasured book to the ground in annoyance. He stormed over to his fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it in, watching the fire burn green.  
  
"Dumbledore's office!" He bellowed.  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**Veronica tried her hardest to corner Snape and speak to him, he turned and ran away. She was confused at his actions, and more hurt at his behaviors. Everything was going fine until they kissed, but she thought that's what he wanted. He kissed her the second time!  
  
When she trapped him in the dungeons, he looked both annoyed and frightened.  
  
"Severus, what's wrong?"  
  
"I really need to get to my office."  
  
"Please tell me." _Was it because of the kiss?  
  
_"No." _You're a great kisser, Veronica. It's me_. He snuck past her and finally reached his chambers, Veronica not even attempting to follow him.  
  
_It's me_. But why? What was wrong with him?  
  
"Nothing," she whispered.  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
Severus stumbled into Albus Dumbledore's office, dusting his robes off as he acknowledged the headmaster with a curt nod. He grew to love the old man like a father, though he'd never admit it. Mostly because he wanted to keep the reputation he had, but also because he didn't want to be reminded of his own father. But that had nothing to do with the matter at hands.  
  
"Ah, Severus, welcome. Lemon drop?"  
  
"No." As an afterthought, he added, "Thank you."  
  
"All right. What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, sir, classes don't begin for another two weeks, am I correct?" Dumbledore nodded. "So, I really have no real reason to be here?"  
  
"Severus, you must complete Madame Pomfrey's potions."  
  
"I have finished most of them. I was wondering if I could possibly take leave for a week or so."  
  
"But you just returned from a vacation not too long ago."  
  
Severus sighed. He knew that the old twit would use that card. Just days after school ended this past year, Albus and Minerva sent him to Greece for a month. Though he told them he had a miserable time, he really enjoyed himself. Between swimming in the ocean and taking in all of the historic sights, Severus would lie on the beach reading, or just walk through the old towns. He returned to his miserable self upon arrival back at Hogwarts, but he looked and felt better than he ever had before.  
  
"I know that, but this is for a completely different reason, Albus," Severus pleaded. "Completely different."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
Not sure whether to tell him or not, Severus looked wary. Deciding he could trust the man with his life, he confessed.  
  
"Someone in this building has fallen in love with me."  
  
"Well, my boy, that's fantastic! What's the problem then?"  
  
"I think I love her, too."  
  
"That's even better! Are you planning on taking her away with you?"  
  
"Dear God, no! I'm going away to rid myself of her."  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked. "What, why?"  
  
"She can't love me! Nobody can! I'm a Snape; I'm a bloody Death Eater! Why… how could she even stand me?"  
  
"Severus, son, you are _not _a Death Eater and you know that. You are a spy for the Order. And it's not hard to love you, my boy. I love you like my own son."  
  
"But how can a woman love me? In a romantic way?"  
  
"Ask her."  
  
This caught Severus off guard. Staring at the only father he knew, he asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ask her why she loves you."  
  
"But I can't! She doesn't know that I know! We were kissing and she was thinking about whether or not she might love me and…"  
  
"You used Occlumency," he said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Severus, go talk to her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes," he said sternly, making Severus walk away, grumbling.  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**"He deserves to know, sis."  
  
Veronica looked at the ghost of her older brother and groaned. "Gods, Billy, I want to but I _can't_."  
  
The ghost of William Jamison let out an exasperated sigh, his once blue eyes rolling skyward. "Roni, why can't you tell him? Snape is a bastard, yes, but he's also human, and humans have feelings, too. What if he felt the same way? He's the type of guy who probably keeps everything bottled up inside. That's what all the other gits do."  
  
"Billy, Severus is a great guy, but… this is all just happening to fast." A small smile crept onto Veronica's face. "But when we kissed, there was something there that I've never felt before and it just… it felt so right, you know? It's just happening to fast. Too bloody fast. Sure, he might feel the same way, but what if he doesn't?  
  
"Would he have kissed you if he didn't?"  
  
"That's the thing! He-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She told whoever it was to come in and was surprised to see the shadowy figure of Severus Snape enter her study.  
  
"Severus, hello."  
  
"Miss Jamison." He looked curiously at the ghost. "I don't believe we've met before."  
  
"Yes, sir, we have." Billy smiled. "William Jamison, Roni's brother. I was in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Billy?"  
  
"Yes, sir. That's me."  
  
"Well, you've certainly changed." He cringed. "That was an awful thing to say, I'm sorry. Erm, it's nice to see you again, Mr. Jamison."  
  
"You, too, sir." Billy turned to his sister, grinning. "I'll see you later, sis."  
  
"Bye, Billy." Once he left, Veronica turned to Severus, who was studying in enchanted photograph on the mantle, and she took this time to study him. His angular features, the way his black hair framed his face, just as the black sweater framed his body.  
  
"That's my niece," she finally said. "Annaliese. She's six."  
  
"Is this Billy's daughter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It must have been hard losing her father at such a young age." His face contorted into a face of remembrance.  
  
"I believe it was." She took a deep breath and said, "Severus, we need to talk."  
  
He nodded, sitting next to her on the plush couch. "I know. Look, Veronica, I'm really sorry for running away, but… you can't love me."  
  
She gasped slightly. "Pardon?"  
  
"When we were kissing, you thought that you might love me."  
  
"You really need to stop reading my mind, Severus."  
  
"I'm sorry. I truly am."  
  
"Why can't I love you? Because I can give you reasons why I can."  
  
"I'm a Snape, and Snape's are nothing but power-hungry gits who wish to rule the wizarding world, not caring about who they hurt along the way. I am also a Death Eater. Actually, I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix who is just spying on the Death Eaters. Oh, shit, I shouldn't have told you that. You mustn't speak of this to anyone, Veronica. It can get both you and me killed." He paused. "Is that not enough reason? Loving me could kill you."  
  
"But it can also give me life. These past few weeks have been nothing short of magical. Spending time with you has made me feel so happy and my feelings for you have grown into more than just friendly. You are smart and so intellectual. I learn something new every time I talk with you. You are dark and mysterious and that is incredibly sexy." She smiled at his slight blush. "And whether you want to believe it or not, you are a really great guy. And _that_ is why I think I love you."  
  
He let all of that sink in and Roni watched numerous emotions flicker across his face, hoping that he would return the feelings. Her eyes followed his dark figure as he stood up and paced the study. She was still not used to seeing him in Muggle clothes without his usual robes billowing behind him. He finally settled for leaning against the doorframe, his black eyes staring into her own.  
  
"I've never really loved anyone. In a romantic way, I mean. I loved my mother and I love Albus, the old bat, though he doesn't deserve it. And, I suppose, neither do I. In my early Death Eater days, women were forced upon me and Lucius Malfoy encouraged me to use them against their will. I never could. The woman and I would just sit in the room, not speaking or looking at each other. Those days took whatever love I ever held. Along with the death of my mother.  
  
"But, ever since your return to the school and my life, I feel that love returning. It's a strange feeling. Whenever I'm around you, I feel like the man I'm supposed to be. I don't feel cold or cruel. In fact, I'm happy when I'm with you. You've really turned my life upside down and I will forever hold a grudge against you." Veronica smiled at this. "So it's really hard for me to tell anyone this and mean it like I do now. I love you, Veronica."  
  
Time stopped, Hell froze over, and Elvis rose from the dead as Severus Snape said the unthinkable. No one- especially Roni and the man himself- would have ever believed that Snape could love a woman. But he did. And that woman was over the moon about it.  
  
She got up and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Wow," she said after they broke apart. "I love you, too."  
  
Life was good for Veronica Jamison and Severus Snape.  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
Severus had never really had a happy life. He had the occasional bout of happiness, but nothing that ever stuck with him for more than half an hour. Ever since he declared his love for Veronica and he found out that the feelings were returned, he was actually in a good mood. A great mood, even. For once, he didn't have a snarky comment to Remus Lupin's "Good morning, Severus" and he even managed to have a decent conversation with Minerva McGonaggal. Veronica noticed this and felt proud that she was the reason behind this behavior.  
  
"So, how long have you know Professor Lupin?" she asked as the worked together on the werewolf's Wolfsbane.  
  
"Um… Since our first year here at Hogwarts," he replied, bewitching the potion to simmer and leaning against the counter. "He hung out with three dunderheads, all of whom I hated with a passion."  
  
"Who would they be?"  
  
"James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Sirius Black, really?"  
  
"May I please continue without further interruptions? Yes, Sirius Black. He was a prat. They called themselves the Marauders and they chose me as their punching bag. Lupin didn't participate in their taunting, and I respected him for that. But he didn't stop them, either."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I consider him a friend now." He added hurriedly, "Don't tell him that."  
  
Laughing, Veronica wrapped her arms around Severus's neck and kissed him lightly. "I'm bored."  
  
"Are you saying that my story bored you? That my past is not entertaining enough for you?"  
  
"Yes," she said dryly. "No, Severus, I'm just tired of working with potions. Let's go to Hogsmeade. We can bring Remus, too. You guys can have some male bonding and, when you guys get too manly for me, I'll knock some femininity into you."  
  
"Knock some what? I don't believe 'femininity' is a word."  
  
"It's not, but I just wanted to hear you say it." She smirked a smirk that could challenge the Potion Master's own.  
  
He eyed the potion. "Since this has to sit for fourteen hours, I guess we could go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"All right. Come on!"  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
As the three friends drank fire whiskey and talked of many different things, Severus found out something of his new lover.  
  
"You've got a strange accent," Remus told Roni. "I don't mean to sound rude, but it doesn't sound like you're from around here."  
  
"That's because I'm not."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "No?"  
  
"Nope. I'm from Texas. I moved to London when I was 10 and I guess I never picked up the whole accent. So, I sort of have a mixture of southern twang and British drawl."  
  
"You're American, then."  
  
"Sure am. I know that you two are pure Brits, though."  
  
"I never knew that you were American."  
  
"Would you still love me if you did know?"  
  
"Of course I would," he said quickly  
  
Remus grinned broadly and smacked the table with the palm of his hand. "I knew it! I knew you were dating! Bloody hell, Sev, how'd you do it?"  
  
Veronica was slightly appalled by Remus's question. What did he mean _How'd you do it?_? Looking at Severus, Roni raised her eyebrows in question.  
  
"I don't think I understand the question," he said, taking a swig of his fire whiskey.  
  
"Well, it's been so long since you last had a woman in your life and I just wondered… I should be asking Veronica this question." The fair haired's amber eyes gleamed at her. "You must be a very special lady."  
  
"She is," Severus said in a soft voice. "She is remarkably special."  
  
**AN- Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. There's enough fluff here to challenge all the fluffy bunnies of the world. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy. But here is chapter two! I'm almost finished with chappie three so it should be up in the next week or so. School starts next week so updates will come later than usual. Stupid school.  
  
I'll continue if I get… two reviews. It's not a big number so just press the little button. **


	3. Only One

**ONLY ONE CH. 3- ONLY ONE  
  
AN- It might take a while for this one to be posted. As of right now (Aug. 30) I am not nearly done with it. But, I'll make it my top priority to finish it. After work, of course. Finally, I use the song that this story was named after. I love this song. It's so sweet… aw… I don't know if I said this yet but Voldemort has been defeated. There's still Death Eaters and stuff, but there's no Voldemort. And also, in the previous chapter I said that Billy's daughter was six. I changed it to 12.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
  
_Broken this fragile thing now _

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces _

_And I've thrown my words all around _

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason _

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up) _

_I just want to tell you so you know _

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you _

_You are my only one _

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do _

_You are my only, my only one _

_Made my mistakes, let you down _

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long _

_Ran my whole life in the ground _

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone _

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know _

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you _

_You are my only one _

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do _

_You are my only my only one _

_Here I go so dishonestly _

_Leave a note for you my only one _

_And I know you can see right through me _

_So let me go and you will find someone _

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
  
You are my only one _

_I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you _

_You are my only, my only one _

_My only one _

_My only one _

_My only one _

_You are my only, my only one  
  
"Only One" - Yellowcard_  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
It was about a week until school started and students had already begun to arrive. Out of the twenty or so that were settling back into life at Hogwarts, Roni found herself drawn to the "Golden Trio" as Severus mockingly called them. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the one and only Harry Potter. She had met them at breakfast one morning and spent the rest of the day with them at Hogsmeade before returning to the castle and assisting Severus with the potions.  
  
"I can't believe you're growing fond of the Golden Trio," Severus muttered. "They are nothing but trouble."  
  
"Oh, hush up. I'm young and I need friends too."  
  
"So you befriend a few 7th year students?"  
  
"They're Remus's friends, too!"  
  
"So were James Potter and Sirius Black. I don't think Lupin has very good taste in friends."  
  
"Says the man who spends time with Death Eaters." Her eyes widened in shock was she pulled her lover into a tight embrace. "Oh, God, Severus, I'm so sorry. That wasn't a good thing to say. I am _so_ sorry."  
  
"Get off of me, woman." He pulled away from her and gave her a half-serious, half-joking glare. "Think nothing of it."  
  
"I am sorry." She added the eye of newt and then watched the potion boil. "Hey, Sev?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I don't know that much about you."  
  
"And that's the way I like it." He stalked to the cupboards and began to pry one open, but was stopped by Veronica, who was looking at him through soft eyes.  
  
"I _want_ to know more. I want you to be able to tell me everything."  
  
He sighed, and whirled around, turning his back to her. "I really need to finish this potion."  
  
"Fuck the potion! I am sick and tired of you running away from your problems! Now you're only running away from your past. Was it really that bad?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Severus stared, gaping at her, not quite believing a word she said. "Yes, it really was that bad.  
  
"As a child, my father- who was also a Death Eater- abused me and my mother. He said that I was weak and didn't deserve to be the heir of one of Voldemort's most faithful servants. He blamed my mother for how I turned out and, in turn, beat her. The worst thing was… he would make me watch. He'd put me in a full body bind and then proceeded to pummel Mother _as I watched_. I was six years old, for Merlin's sake!  
  
"School wasn't any better, with those bloody Marauders, so I drifted off into the Death Eaters. The biggest mistake I ever made was accepting Lucius Malfoy's invitation to a Death Eater's meeting. I quickly moved up the ranks and took my father's place beside Voldemort when he died. That was the worst bloody mistake. And yet, here I am, after Voldemort's fall, pretending to be a Death Eater." He laughed bitterly. "Bloody hell, that's all I am, isn't it? A mistake who pretends to belong." He turned to his lover, whose green eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"Is there anywhere I can actually belong?" he asked. "I can't fit in with the Death Eaters because that's just not who I am. And I don't belong on the 'Light Side' because everyone thinks I'm a greasy git. Where the fuck do I belong, Veronica?"  
  
"With me!" she yelled back, her voice cracking. "You belong here with me! I love you, no matter what you are or where you belong! You are the only one for me, Severus, and you better get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere for a _long_ time. I realize that you didn't have the best life so far, but I plan on changing that. I plan on making these next hundred or so years the best of your life. And I always do as planned."  
  
Veronica stood in front of Severus, anger laboring her breathing. She had never said anything that meant half as much to her than those words. She loved Severus Snape and she was willing to stand by her man no matter what.  
  
Then he broke down. He started crying, something he hadn't done since he was a child. As the tears flowed down his face, he walked into Roni's waiting arms. The love and comfort her embrace gave him was unimaginable. No one could ever make him feel the way he did when he was around her. Absolutely no one.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
The next day found Veronica by Madame Pomfrey's side as she tried to heal Ron Weasley's broken leg. He had fallen off of his broom while he and Harry were practicing Quidditch and landed on his leg in an unnatural position.  
  
"It'll heal before Quidditch season starts, right?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but do please shut up." Roni laughed softly at Madame Pomfrey's words.  
  
"So, Professor Jamison, you also work with Snape, yes?" Harry flipped unenthusiastically through his potions textbook.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Is he as awful out of class as he is in class?"  
  
"Oh, no." She paused. "He's much worse."  
  
Ron shot her a terrified look, his face paling. "Bloody hell, you have no idea how much I feel for you."  
  
"I'm kidding, Ron. He's actually a really great guy."  
  
Hermione, who had previously been entranced in Hogwarts: A History, rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald, you should believe her. She spends every day with Professor Snape, so she obviously has gotten to know him." She turned to Veronica, who was cautiously bending Ron's healed leg. "What's he like?"  
  
"You mean, his personality?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"He's a very hard worker. I'm used to working for an hour or so and then going out with my mates. With Severus, it's different. It's hours of work and then lots of incessant whining before he decides to take a break."  
  
She stopped, thinking of some positive qualities her lover possessed, since the kids already knew the negatives. "Believe it or not, he actually has a great sense of humor." The boys snorted derisively. "No, I'm not joking! It's a very dry, sort of sarcastic humor."  
  
"Is he romantic?" Hermione asked, much to the horror of her friends.  
  
Veronica smiled at the girl's fairy tale sense of love. "He's not a knight in shining armor, if that's what you're hoping for. And he's not much of a 'public displays of affection' guy, either. But he _does_ have a way with words. Every time he tells me he loves me, I die. He's able to completely bare his soul to me through words, and I think he really likes that because he hasn't been able to do that with anyone else."  
  
"That's sweet." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and Ron, who looked utterly surprised.  
  
"So Snape is actually a nice guy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then why does he hate me?" Harry piped up, his green eyes showing a mixture of confusion and annoyance.  
  
"Because of who you are," Veronica answered cryptically.  
  
"_Who_ am I?"  
  
"James Potter's son, the boy-who-lived, everything Severus is not. Harry, Sev's life has been shite until now, and you have the same upbringing as him. Crappy childhoods and immense pressure forced upon you at a young age by Voldemort. He's trying, Harry. He's honestly trying to be a nicer person."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
Veronica inwardly rolled her eyes. Madame Pomfrey always chose the best time to waddle in. she told the three kids she'd speak with them later and then headed outside to her favorite place in the world: the lake.  
  
As she waded in the water of the main lake, she realized just how alike- and yet how completely different- Harry Potter and Severus Snape were. Harry was the light side of the equation and Severus was the dark. As children, they were shut off from the world and slaves to their superiors. At young ages, they both met the Dark Lord; though Severus joined him and Harry defeated him.  
  
It's so weird because the two loathed each other. But what Veronica said was true. Since Voldemort's fall, Severus has been trying to redeem himself worthy on the "Light Side". He's been polite, though in such a way that it was almost chivalrous. He's tried to- as cliché as it might sound- "treat others as he wished to be treated".  
  
She continued on to the other side of the castle, to the lagoon where she and Severus first kissed. Smiling at the memory, she sat at the edge, resting her forearms on her knees. She didn't even look up to acknowledge the presence of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Not many people know of this place," he stated, squatting down next to her. "I'm surprised you found it."  
  
"I found it back when I was in school. I spent all of my time out of classes here." She turned to him. "How'd you find me here?"  
  
"Werewolf instincts." His amber eyes twinkled, much like Dumbledore's. "You smell like apples. Is it your lotion?"  
  
She giggled. "Shampoo. I've used it for years."  
  
They were silent for a while, each finding the other's presence comforting. Veronica looked at her new friend and felt pity towards him. The scars stretching from his left temple all the way across his face were probably only two of the many scars covering his body, each received from his monthly transformations.  
  
"Severus has changed a lot since your arrival." The werewolf smiled. "It's a good change though."  
  
"He's trying to be nicer, Remus. And I honestly think he's doing a good job."  
  
"As do I. He's trying his damnedest and I think people are slowly warming up to him. Though many of the staff already felt some sort of love towards him. Albus and Minerva feel like his adopted parents and Poppy loves him like a son, also. And now, the lucky bugger has you to love him." He paused. "You do love him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." She hesitated, glancing at Remus before picking at the frayed cuffs of her blue jeans. "Um, Remus, may I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course. Anything."  
  
"I think Severus… he may be the one for me, you know? I believe that everyone has that _one_ person who is meant for them. Some people find them early in life and some later, but I think I found my 'one'."  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Yes. I think we'll be together forever. I know I'll love him forever, whether or not that's how long we'll last. I really love him. I love him with all my heart and soul."  
  
"You're lucky. I don't think I've found _my_ 'one'. Most people don't accept me because of my… condition." A smile lit his scarred face. "But I just met this wonderful girl the other day. Her name's Laura…"  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
The first day of school had finally arrived and students had begun to swarm into the Great Hall. Severus requested that Veronica sit between him and Remus and Dumbledore happily allowed it. Throughout the Sorting and Dumbledore's speech, Severus could not take his eyes off of the beautiful woman seated beside him. Her wavy auburn hair was let down and rested right above her shoulders. She was clad in dark emerald robes, which made her green eyes stand out, glimmering in mirth.  
  
"One last announcement," Dumbledore said, making Severus tear his eyes away from Veronica. "The Yule Ball will be held in two weeks." The Hall erupted into applause. "I hope everyone attends. Staff as well," he added, eyeing the Potions Master.  
  
"Smite me, O Mighty Smiter," Severus grumbled. He calmed down a bit when Veronica placed his hand on his under the table.  
  
"And now, let the feast begin!"  
  
As the kids began to dig into the food which graced their tables, Remus turned to Veronica, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"I'm meeting Laura in Hogsmeade this weekend and I was wondering if you and Severus wanted to accompany me. It can be something like a double date."  
  
Without even consulting Severus, Roni nodded enthusiastically. "Of course we will, Remus. I'd love to meet your new lady friend," she added with a smirk.  
  
Turning back to her food, she acknowledge Severus's glare with an innocent smile.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"What if I did not want to go to Hogsmeade and meet this girl?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Sev. It's good for you to get out and meet people. You're always cooped up-"  
  
She was interrupted as a tawny owl landed gracefully in front of her, impatiently sticking out its leg awaiting the removal of its parcel. Veronica quickly took the letter off of the owls leg and handed it a piece of her roll. She recognized the handwriting to be that of her widowed sister-in-law's.  
  
_ Dear Veronica,  
  
I have been accepted into a very prestigious social group which leaves me with little time to spend with my daughter. I wish for her to have the best life possible, but I don't think she can live that life with me. It is with a heavy heart that I ask you to become Annaliese's guardian. I have enclosed the Ministry's adoption papers and all you are asked to do is sign them. Annaliese shall arrive promptly at noon tomorrow. Sorry for such short notice.  
  
Juliette Wiggins_  
  
Veronica gaped, dumbfounded. She was intent on sending Annaliese over whether Roni wanted her or not. Of course Roni would take Anna under her wing. It's not like she had any choice. But what about school? As of now, Anna's attending Durmstrang. She'd have to transfer to Hogwarts and be sorted all over again.  
  
"Veronica?" Severus was careful to have his mask firmly in place, but the concern showed in his eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you remember that picture of Billy's daughter, Annaliese?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, her mother is asking- no, _telling_ me that I'm adopting her."  
  
"Are those the papers?" He nodded towards a few parchments sitting next to her plate.  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"You don't have to sign them."  
  
"Yes, I do, because Annaliese is arriving tomorrow."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Nodding, she sighed. "Poor kid. Her own mother is abandoning her." She felt tears stinging her eyes, but quickly blinked them away and excused herself from the table. Severus started after her but was stopped by Remus. He sat back down, not even hungry anymore. He noticed that the Golden Trio had followed Veronica out of the Hall and felt a little reassured. He'd never thought that those three kids would actually be good for something.  
  
"Bugger all," he mutter, causing Remus to laugh out loud.  
  
**AN- School started today so updates will probably be a little slower. Stupid school. Review, por favor.**


End file.
